


like they glow in the night

by hirokiyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Commission fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirokiyuu/pseuds/hirokiyuu
Summary: This, Koga thinks, really isn't his kind of place.





	like they glow in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimaichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimaichu/gifts).



> a commission for a pal of mine, who wanted yuzukoga in her au!
> 
> title from studio killer's [true colours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3aY2JeQJH0)
> 
> **note:** this au is not a reflection of actual sex work, nor does it reflect on either mine or the commissioner's feelings towards it.

Koga presses the edge of the bottle to his lips but doesn’t take a swallow. He keeps having to pause, shift the beer from hand to hand, wiping sweaty palms on his pant legs. In his whole life he’s never felt this out of place.

He should’ve told Kaoru to fuck off, when he’d leaned over Koga’s desk and crumpled all of Koga’s already messy papers with his elbows. He should’ve said he was too busy with homework, when Kaoru’d said he had a good idea for a place to have some fun. The excuse had been halfway off his tongue when he’d remembered Adonis, his mouth turned softly and worriedly downwards, quietly saying that he was a little worried Koga didn’t seem to have many other friends. And at the time he’d scowled and rolled his eyes but the words had wriggled their way under his skin, and so before he’d known what he was doing he’d agreed to Kaoru’s offer.

He should’ve realized things weren’t gonna be good when Kaoru’s smirk widened but his phone had gone off and he’d seen his shitty supervisor asking him to come in early tomorrow, _again_ , and he’d been too distracted trying to answer to think about the twist of Kaoru’s mouth.

Well, he gets it now. He’d thought the place was just a bar, at first -- maybe with more giggling girls and pretty boys than he’d expected, but just a bar. And then when two of the girls had peeled off from the main group to make their way over to him and Kaoru, Kaoru had slipped Koga some cash. “This one’s on me,” he’d said, and his smile had been almost nice when he’d said, “Just leave me the redhead.”

Maybe it was because he’d heard one too many muttered comments about Koga’s love life, or rather lack thereof. “It’ll help you relax,” Kaoru had said, pushing the money back at Koga when Koga’d realized exactly what kind of place this was and tried to push the money back. “Just trust me, kid,” he’d said, and before Koga could protest he’d gotten up, said, “I’ll catch you back here in an hour or two,” and vanished with one of the girls who’d come over.

More than once Koga’d almost got up to leave, but he’d already texted Adonis he’d be late, and if he went home now, he could already picture the puppy-dog eyes that Adonis’d give when he admitted he left Kaoru behind. Still, he didn’t belong here, and he could feel it with every pair of eyes that had landed on him in the past half an hour.

“Hello.” The voice is quieter and less obnoxious than anything that Koga’s heard all night, but it still makes him jump. Somehow he keeps from spilling on himself but he’s already scowling when he turns to look at his new conversation partner --

And pauses, without quite meaning to. The guy sitting next to him is pretty, soft downy hair and slim fingers, a mole under his eye that only highlights his long eyelashes and the color of his irises. “Hi,” Koga says, and he doesn’t trip over his tongue but it’s a near thing.

He’s not sure what kind of face he’s making, but whatever it is, it’s enough to make Pretty Guy laugh, hand reaching up to curl delicately over his mouth. “I take it this isn’t where you usually spend your time,” he says, swivelling on his barstool so his knees tap lightly against Koga’s.

“Yeah -- No,” Koga says. His cheeks feel hot. “A -- uh, I guess you could say an acquaintance -- he said we should go somewhere fun and I didn’t really -- I didn’t expect a place like this. It’s kind of, um.” He hesitates, picks a little at the label on his beer bottle.

“Different from what you’re used to?” the guy offers, eyes level.

“Yeah,” Koga says, and manages a tiny smile. “Yeah, that.”

The guy smiles back. “Well, I hope you can find a way to enjoy yourself regardless.” He blinks, eyelashes fluttering. When he lifts his drink to his lips Koga’s eyes catch on thin fingers, pink lips, the motion of his throat.

It’s when the guy lowers the drink and meets Koga’s eyes with a tiny smirk that Koga realizes he’s been staring. “Y-Yeah,” Koga says, overly loud. He can’t quite look away. “Yeah, I -- I think I’ll be able to.”

The guy’s smirk widens a little. He leans in, his knee pressing harder against Koga, and his skin against Koga’s feels hot, suddenly. “Why don’t we go back to my room,” he says, voice low enough that Koga leans in too, just to hear, “and work something out together, then?”

Koga’s tongue feels stuck to the roof of his mouth. “Okay,” he manages and it’s only when the guy stands from his chair that he realizes -- he reaches out, grabs the guy’s wrist, and asks, “What’s your name?”

The guy’s eyes widen, just a tiny bit, his mouth making a quiet little ‘o’ shape before a smile slides back into place, easy and quick. “Yuzuru,” he says. “And yours?”

“Koga.”

“Koga-sama,” Yuzuru says, and adjusts Koga’s grip so they’re holding hands before giving Koga a little tug. “Let’s go, then.”

* * *

 Friday finds him back again, beer in hand, sitting at the bar and trying not to look too obvious as he scans the people milling around. Every time his eye catches on dark hair he starts to twist in his seat, only to be disappointed when the stranger’s too tall or too dark. His drink’s gone lukewarm and he feels just as horribly out of place as he did the first time he was here, but he can’t quite get up to leave, not just yet.

Still, Koga knows a thing or two about lost causes, and this is starting to feel a little too familiar for comfort. Ten minutes, he decides, scanning the crowd one more time. Just ten more minutes, and then he’ll --

An elbow bumps against his. Koga turns to see Yuzuru leaning up against the bar counter, face in profile, glancing at Koga from the corner of his eye. And -- wow. He really wasn’t expecting the memory to hit him that hard, but just looking at Yuzuru he’s blushing from the phantom feeling of Yuzuru’s fingers on his skin, from the hot wetness of Yuzuru’s lips. “H-Hey,” he manages, tilting his beer up so he can wet his suddenly dry throat.

Yuzuru smirks, just a little, the meanness of it at odds with the sweet delicate lines of his face. That’s the gap that caught him the first time, too -- the dichotomy between Yuzuru’s usual perfectly polite mannerisms and the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it bites of smug arrogance. Koga’d almost thought he’d imagined it at first, made it up to justify the time spent in a place like this, but sitting here with Yuzuru next to him -- he finds himself again wanting to crack that gap wide open.

“Welcome back,” Yuzuru says, leaning in a little closer. “I won’t lie, I wasn’t quite expecting you to return.” He smiles, charming. “Not that that’s a bad thing, of course.”

Koga laughs, a little awkwardly, and can’t help but lean in too. “Yeah, well,” he says, glancing down at the bottle in his hands, and he’s definitely blushing. “I, um, wanted to see you again, Yuzuru.”

It’s quiet between them for a moment, stretching even despite the bar’s chatter. Koga looks up too late to catch any kind of expression on Yuzuru’s face. “Well,” Yuzuru says, easy, “You’re in luck. I’m actually free right now, if you’d like to spend a little time together.”

Koga grins, even as he feels his blush crawl up to the tips of his ears. “I’m game,” he says. Their shoulders are pressing together. The places where they touch send little warm tingles down Koga’s skin. “Wanna head back?”

Yuzuru slides off the barstool in one fluid motion; it’s sleek and easy, like he’s done it a thousand times. He probably has, Koga thinks. When Koga follows he puts a hand on the small of Koga’s back. “After you, Koga-sama,” Yuzuru says, leaning in close enough that Koga can feel Yuzuru’s breath on his ear, and Koga -- pauses.

“You know,” Koga says, and turns his head so he can look Yuzuru in the eye. “You don’t have to use that honorific. I mean, after -- uh. You know.” He hesitates.

Yuzuru crooks a smile at him. “If that’s what you’d like, Koga,” he says.

Koga frowns and digs in his heels a little. “I mean, if you want to, like, feel free? But I’m not -- I’m not your, like, superior, or whatever. Just treat me however you want, y’know? Fuck.” His hand comes up, ruffles the back of his head. He looks Yuzuru right in the eye, and says, “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

Yuzuru looks at him for one long moment. He’s not smiling. Koga’s cheeks heat up, but he doesn’t look away -- whatever strange thing floating between them might vanish if he does, he thinks. Even if he’s just imagining the tension in the air, he doesn’t want to be the one to make it vanish.

And then Yuzuru leans in, slow and smiling once more. He doesn’t kiss Koga, just gets so close his lips brush Koga’s ear as he says, “Alright, Koga.” Koga’s mouth is dry. Yuzuru’s hand slides from Koga’s back to his waist, tugs Koga just a little closer. “Let’s say we head back, hm?”

“Y-Yeah,” Koga says, swallowing around his stutter. He turns his head so he can press his forehead to Yuzuru’s, reaches up just enough to clutch the side of Yuzuru’s jacket. “Okay.”

* * *

 He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he became aware of a hand on his back, tracing slow gentle circles down his spine. Without quite meaning to he curls in on himself a little more, warm and comfortable. “Koga,” a voice says, softly.

Koga smiles, easy and instinctive, and when he cracks an eye open there’s Yuzuru, bent over him just slightly. For a second the finger on Koga’s back stills, but then Yuzuru smiles back and the gentle touching resumes. “I’m sorry to wake you,” Yuzuru says, voice still quiet, “but our time is almost up, and I have an appointment after this.”

Koga sits up, albeit reluctantly, and when he turns to face Yuzuru he catches the hand that had been on his back. He runs a thumb down the back of it, cataloguing the feeling of every bone against his fingertip. Yuzuru’s hands are really pretty, he thinks absently. “Another guy?”

Yuzuru’s fingers twitch just slightly in his palm. “You shouldn’t ask questions you don’t what to know the answer to,” Yuzuru says, lightly.

Koga blinks, looks up. Yuzuru’s smiling but he’s looking down, gaze fixed on his hand in Koga’s. “Why wouldn’t I wanna know the answer?” Koga asks.

Yuzuru’s smile looks the same as normal but when Koga leans in he can see the tight edges to it. “Generally men don’t like to think about other men their current companion might have also seen.”

Koga blinks. “That’s dumb,” he says, and finally Yuzuru looks up at him, eyebrows raised. “I mean, like, of course you’ve got other, uh, clients is the word, I guess? It’s not like I pay you enough to be exclusive, or whatever.” Yuzuru’s eyebrows are still climbing up his forehead. “You can just say it, y’know. I’m not gonna care.”

“Koga,” Yuzuru says, and the side of his mouth quirks up just slightly. “Does it _really_ not bother you to discuss my other clients?”

“Why would it?” Koga frowns. “I’m not dumb, of course you’re, y’know, with other guys or whatever. It’s just your job, so who cares?”

He’d always thought of Yuzuru’s laugh as being polite and quiet, little tinkling bells, but the noise that slips out this time is startled and bright and unexpected, and when Yuzuru smiles this time it’s lopsided.  “What?” Koga says.

“Nothing,” Yuzuru says. His eyes are crinkled, the left more than the right. It makes Koga want to lean forward and press a tiny kiss to his mole. “I was just thinking… I’m glad that you come to see me.”

“Yeah,” Koga says, and as he does he finally threads their fingers together like he’s wanted to do since he woke up. “Me too. Not just for the, uh, sex stuff, I mean. Just like, in general.”

Yuzuru laughs again, that same bright burst of noise, and even as Koga stands to leave he has the absent thought that that’s a sound he’d definitely like to hear again.


End file.
